everworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeus
Zeus is the King of the Olympian Gods and Greek God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder and Order. He is the father of many of the Greek gods. Appearance In his true form, Zeus appears as an old and muscular man, with a large white beard and white hair. His true form projects a shining light inside of him, which could even kill mortals, if they witness it too suddenly. In order to appear to mortals, Zeus often first takes the form of an eagle or bull, and slowly transforms into his true form. Personality Zeus is a respected and feared god. He, like many other gods, as very arrogant and disinterested in the affairs of mortals. Due to his immortality, Zeus isn't concerned about his life, even when there is a threat that could kill him. He is a fun-loving god, often seducing maidens for his own pleasure. He is naive, lacking the skepticism that is exemplified in modern people, due to his eternal godhood. He however, is a fair ruler, being able to accept new ideas and ways a solving solutions, even if he doesn't understand these ways himself. Myth In Greek mythology, Zeus is the King of Gods, ruling atop the Mount Olympus, where many of the gods reside. He is the son of the Titan Cronus and brother of Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia. He, along with his siblings, overthrew the Titans and made themselves the rulers of the world. Zeus is married to Hera, but has multiple other affairs, with other gods and mortals. He is not only the father of many gods, but also of many heroes, including Heracles and Perseus. Story Background Zeus, along with the other gods, created Everworld, a new world where the gods could take their followers and remain important. Zeus claims that he was the one who unified the gods to create Everworld, but the validity of this claim is unknown. Zeus and the other Greek gods took residence atop the Mount Olympus, with the Greeks residing in the land below them, Like in mythology, Zeus continued his lustful habits, often searching for attractive maidens. In Everworld, Zeus is mentioned having defended Olympus from the Roman God Jupiter and his fellow gods, calling his Roman counterpart a pretender. Zeus also made a peace treaty with the alien Hetwans and their god Ka Anor, who could eat other gods. However, the Hetwans broke this treaty, and started a war with Olympus, as Ka Anor wished to eat its many gods. Despite the fierce resistance of the Greek soldiers, the Hetwans managed to surround the mountain, using their superior numbers to overpower the Greeks. Zeus and the other gods however, do not indulge themselves in the battle, instead wishing to simply view it. One of Zeus' children, Dionysus the God of Vine and Ganymede, one of Zeus' lovers and the cupbearer of the gods, were also imprisoned by the Hetwans, while they were away from Olympus. Gateway to the Gods Dionysus manages to return to Olympus with the help of a group of humans from the Old World, David Levin, Christopher Hitchcock, April O'Brien and Jalil Sherman, which brings joy to Zeus. However, Ganymede was unable to make it, having been devoured by Ka Anor, something which leaves Zeus saddened. Zeus invites the Old World group to meet him and the other gods. He and the other gods interrogate the humans and find out about their arrival to Everworld and affiliation with the witch Senna Wales, who both Ka Anor and Loki are eager to retrieve. As the battle against the Hetwans is looking more and more desperate for the Olympians, Dionysus suggests that the Old World group would take charge of the Greeks and lead them against the Hetwans, This though is met with some resistance from some of the gods, notably Ares, especially after the Old World group criticizes the gods for their lackluster tactics and ways of fighting. This almost causes Ares to attack the humans, but Zeus throws him aside, causing him the angry God of War to divert into his temple and refuse his help to the gods. Zeus accepts the help of the Old World group, with David specifically taking the lead of the Greek troops. Thanks to David's superior leadership, the war begins to turn around to the favor of the Olympians, despite the Hetwans having assistance from the Coo-Hatch and their weaponry. Seeing the odds turn against them, the Hetwans send an ambassador to negotiate with Zeus. Zeus confronts the two ambassadors with the remaining gods and the Old World group. The Hetwans propose a new peace treaty, where Zeus will be allowed to remain on Olympus along with five other gods of his choosing, while the rest will be given to Ka Anor. Zeus, due to his naive nature, doesn't suspect that the Hetwans would break the treaty again, almost accepting it. The Old World group, however, manages to make him realize that the Hetwans won't hold the treaty, with one of the Hetwans actually turning out to be Senna Wales, who further convinces Zeus that the Hetwans plan on betraying him. Having finally realized the treachery of the Hetwans, Zeus sends the single Hetwan away, telling him to tell Ka Anor, that he will not accept the treaty. Senna is also allowed to remain on Olympus, being promised protection from any of those that try to obtain her, including the wizard Merlin. David manages to win the war, and cause the Hetwans to retreat. Due to the victory, the Olympians host a celebration, with Zeus himself flying off to search for maidens, leaving Athena to look over Olympus. Abilities Zeus is the mightiest of the Greek gods, and one of the most powerful beings on all of Everworld. He can control lightning and the weather, summoning thunderbolts out of thin air. He can easily change his form to a multitude of different animals and has far greater physical strength than any mortal. Zeus also commands over the other gods of Olympus, though his rule is not absolute. His only downfall is his naivety and lack of interest in the affairs of the world, preferring to use mortals as pawns in conflicts, instead of fighting himself. Appearances * Gateway to the Gods Trivia * Zeus has many children. most of which are powerful gods. These children include: Athena, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Hebe, Dionysus, Hephaistos, the Graces, the Muses and Heracles. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek